Céleste Dubois
Celeste Marie Helene Dubois was a talented, powerful witch, who was the romantic interest of Elijah Mikaelson during the eighteenth century, and later came up to be one of the main antagonists in the first season of The Originals. Although her physical body 'died' centuries ago, she technically never stopped existing, as she has been possessing the bodies of witches from the witch community of New Orleans through an unknown method ever since her death and up to the present time. The latest body she's been using is that of Sabine Laurent; she had been doing so secretly for over a year until she revealed herself in Après Moi, Le Déluge. History New Orleans 1800's In the 1800's Celeste was involved with Elijah Mikaelson. She attended parties thrown for Elijah and his siblings in the governor's mansion and was fully aware of the fact that the Mikaelsons were vampires. While Elijah and Celeste were making out, Celeste made a comment that his brother was out of control, then Rebekah and her boyfriend appeared in front of them. Celeste then witnesses as Klaus killed Rebekah's boyfriend. Later in the year 1820, Elijah was shown visiting Celeste who is seen taking a bath and is looking at Elijah, he likes the view of hers as he's seeing it's perfection. Celeste then mentions that his brother is again up to no good. He's challenging the gentry to duels as though they have any chance of a fair fight. Elijah then responds and says. "I do grow weary of sacrificing my joy to temper my brother's mischief. Surely, you can cast a spell to put him in his place." ''But Celeste mentions it would take about a 100 witches to put him in his place. Elijah then mentions that his brother certainly needs a little discipline and jokes that maybe a spanking of some kind is in order. And tells her that he thinks he shall need some rehearsal. They then both kiss before he leaves to meet his brother. Elijah then is about to meet with his brother who is seen challenging a man in a duel in which Klaus is left standing and the other man is shot in the head. Elijah then becomes a little worried, and says. "''Brother! Please, this is high folly." He then asks Klaus if it is not enough that he have slaughtered dozens in just these past several weeks? and explains a word of a city littered with bodies will surely travel the oceans. And asks his brother if he wants to bring their father upon them? Klaus tells Elijah to relax. And tells him he has sent rumor that the bodies are result of the witches seeking blood sacrifice for their rituals. Elijah then is a little shocked and says "You did what?" He asks Klaus if he has forgotten that Celeste is one of those that he recklessly point his finger at? Klaus then asks who Celeste is. Elijah then gives Klaus a meaningful look. Klaus then remembers the witch Elijah has been knocking around with. Klaus then tells Elijah. "Well, fear not. Harlots are like rats in the quarter. You trip over one every step you take." Elijah then takes a revolver and shoots at Klaus, who groans in pain. Klaus sees that Elijah cares about Celeste and warns that they're rounding up the towns' witches as they speak. Elijah then began to look for Celeste and found her lying in the bathtub, dead. Elijah touches her, lays his forehead on hers. He screams and blames himself for her death. At some point, Celeste managed to free herself from death by possessing a witch. For over a century she existed by jumping from one body to another In Clara Summerlin's body - 1900's While possessing Clara Summerlin, she befriended Genevieve, and worked as a nurse during the influenza outbreak in 1919. She later befriended Rebekah Mikaelson. However, she was always wary of the Original, and her fears were proven true when she walked into a room to find Rebekah infecting Genevieve with the virus. Fearing what would happen if she told people, Rebekah infected Celeste as well, and then compelled the orderlies to put them both in isolation until they succumbed. Celeste went on to possess a new body, however, Genevieve was not so lucky. In Brynne Deveraux's body-1990's While Possessing Brynne Deveraux, Celeste grew close to Marcel, enough so that she was willing to do favors for him. During this time, she cast the curse upon the Crescent Wolf Clan, reversing the werewolf curse and trapping them in wolf form, only to assume human form for a few hours during the full moon. At some point she chose to abandon the body, killing Brynne by drowning her. The Originals Season One Sabine first appears in Always and Forever, as a tour guide showing mortals around the French Quarter. Sabine knows that Elijah has been following her and asks if he's going to continue to do so. Elijah asks her if she knows who he is and she responds with. "Original vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches, especially with your brother back in town". Elijah then tells Sabine that his brother was brought here because of a Witch conspiring against him, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine tells him if his brother is looking for Jane-Anne then he's already too late. Elijah asks her if Jane-Anne is dead. Sabine then brings him to see Jane-Anne's dead body, but Marcel arrives and she begs him to hide because if Marcel sees him, he'll slaughter all the witches. Sabine is later seen with Sophie and Agnes and asks if she's really gonna kill herself. Elijah then comes with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah then requests more time, but Agnes tells him his time is up and Sabine tells her to "shut up." ''Sabine is later seen at Jane-Anne's memorial. In ''Tangled Up In Blue, Sabine approaches Hayley and tells her that she is Sophie's friend, one of the Witches. She tells Hayley that the wolf is drawn to her because of her child, it's special. Hayley wants to find about the gender of the child, Sabine then offers to help her. Sabine and Hayley then goes somewhere to find about the gender of the child. Sabine tells Hayley an old wives tale to find out the gender of her baby by using a necklace. When the necklace spins clockwise the child is a boy, if it spins counter-clockwise it is a girl. The necklace swung counter clockwise implying that the child is female. Sabine has a vision and says, 'Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam' which means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all", in Latin. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sabine is first seen at Rousseau's chatting to Sophie. She tells her that the other witches still need time to come around and that they're scared. The reason why she is "the only one left who still likes her". As she moves to grab some celery, she is suddenly backhanded by a figure with a hood. They are men sent by Agnes, who proceed to knock her out and kidnap Sophie. When the Mikaelson Brothers appear, they are demanding information of Sophie's whereabouts, and she refuses to tell them where Agnes is since she's loyal to the coven and Agnes was the last elder remaining. She tells them Agnes is the only elder left and they are the ones who can do important spells like The Harvest. In Bloodletting, when the Mikaelson brothers appear in Marcel's house, they demand the return of Hayley, Marcel tells them he doesn't have her. But he offers them Sabine to help Klaus and Elijah find a missing Hayley. Sabine does a locator spell for them and tells them that Hayley is somewhere deep in The Bayou. She also reveals that there are stories of "exiled werewolves" in which Hayley could've gone to find. In The Casket Girls, Sabine tells Sophie that Davina is on the loose. She and a group of witches go to the church to try to capture Davina but she kills them all. Sabine is later revived thanks to a protection spell she cast on herself before going after Davina. Marcel is waiting with Sabine when she comes back to life and gave her a choice; she would either die or perform the same spell on Davina to bring her back to life after Klaus poisoned her. Sophie tells Hayley that she needs Celeste's remains since they were never recovered, to help complete the Harvest Ritual. Sophie plans to absorb Celeste's essence. Elijah buried her in a secret location at her request away from the mayhem of vampires and witches. Hayley finds out from Elijah's Journal that this secret location is between two oak saplings which are now fully grown. Sophie finds Celeste's grave and digs her up by the end of the episode. At the same time Elijah is piecing together pictures drawn by Davina which make up a larger picture of Celeste's face when they are put together. Marcel told Elijah when he inquired earlier about the drawings that Davina had said they were of something evil. At the end of '' Apres Moi, Le Deluge, it is revealed that "Sabine" is actually Celeste, as she tells Papa Tunde, Genevieve and Bastianna to call her by her real name, Celeste. In ''Dance Back from the Grave, Celeste and Genevieve talk about how the cemetery hasn't changed and that she has been coming there for over a century "wearing one face or another" as eight other womens' faces flash before us as she kneels before the Chopin family headstone. Later, Celeste sends Papa Tunde to work having him attack the vampires, and taking their power. After losing access to Rebekah, Tunde kills all of the Garden vampires, and then goes to the cemetery, where he channels all of his power into his bone knife, proclaiming that it will bring worse than death, even to an Original. Celeste takes the knife as he offers it, and asks him if he is ready to make the final offering. Agreeing, proclaiming it for the glory of the witches, Tunde allows Celeste to slit his throat, killing him. Celeste then quietly thanks him, as his corpse falls to the ground. In Crescent City, Celeste is giving a tour of the cemetery just as Monique Deveraux busts out of the family crypt. Sophie is called to pick up her niece. Celeste and Elijah meet and as they walk he tells her he knows that she is actually Celeste. After words and a kiss are exchanged between the two ex lovers Elijah becomes weakened from an enchantment Celeste has put on him. She tells him that Rebekah, Klaus, and Hayley will all be put in terrible situations and once he awakes he will only have time to "save just one" and "she can't wait to see which one." Celeste, Bastianna, and Geneiveve set their plan of revenge in motion by starting Hayley's plantation on fire with her trapped inside via a spell cast at the cementry, Rebekah's attacked by a pack of wolves, and Klaus is stabbed by Papa Tunde's blade by Sophie Deveraux and then taken away. After Monique kills her aunt, she joins Celeste and the other witches as the walk off into the night as Sophie lay dead in the street. In Long Way Back from Hell, Celeste is in the Fleur de lis Sanitarium, where Genevieve is taking out her vengeance on Rebekah. She also tells Monique to give Elijah a clue to Rebekah and Klaus' whereabouts in the form of the names of the women Celeste had possessed. When Rebekah was running around the Sanitarium trying to find a way out, she came across Celeste, angrily saying she'd kill her, Celeste casually remarks that she already did, revealing that she was once Clara Summerlin. Noting that even after all the names she'd been called by, she still preferred her original one. She then goes on to state her plan. After Klaus learns of Rebekah's treachery, he will take revenge on her, which in turn will earn him Elijah's wrath, destroying the ancient bond between the Originals, and tearing the family apart. Later departing the sanitarium, and believing that she was safe, Celeste was knocked unconcsious by Hayely, who had learned that Celeste, when living as Brynne Deveraux, had placed the curse upon her family. In Le Grand Guignol, she is tied to a tree in the bayou being interrogated by Hayley, Eve and the werewolves. She is asked to make a conduit to the spell she did to the Crescent Clan so that they can no longer be bound to wolf forms until the full moon. Elijah confronts her and she says no matter what he's lost her. She later tells him that Rebekah and Marcel are at the cemetery getting Davina, while Klaus is probably on his way there to kill them. Elijah soon vamps out and bites her. She casts a boundary spell that the Originals can enter, but can't exit until the next moonrise. She admits she's not really helping the witches and later stabs her neck with a broken shard ready to jump into a different body. She later awakens into her original body which was laid out by Monique earlier. She is soon killed by Elijah by being stabbed with Papa Tunde's blade. In From a Cradle to a Grave, she is seen with The Ancestors as a ghost going up against Elijah, Klaus and Hayley. After both Monique and Abigail die, her spirit dissipates. Season Two In Red Door, ''Esther mentions Celeste, when referring to the woman Elijah wounded. Personality Given the qualities Elijah admires in a person, it can be inferred that Celeste was originally an intelligent, compassionate, loving woman. However, her drowning due to Klaus' machinations has altered her personality. She seems to care little for other people's lives, as evidenced by her repeated possession of other women's bodies, only to drown them once she was done with them. She was consumed by a need for revenge, which led her to manipulate multiple people into acting in a way she wanted, to bring about stealing the Harvest magic, and using it to resurrect allies who will fight with her. Through these acts, she demonstrates intelligence, and the ability to think multiple moves ahead, as well as a skill in manipulation and deception. Physical Appearance She was a beautiful woman that had a lovely face, dark brown eyes and a mischevious smile that was sometimes seen on her face. She had black hair which was curly and in an updo. Powers and Abilities Celeste was arguably one of the most powerful witches ever born in the New Orleans Coven. Her great power was demonstrated various times. Possibly her most significant way of using magic were the constant possessions of witches from her coven over the next 200 years after her death, therefore, she never knew true death, nor was she consecrated into the earth. As a powerful, ancestral and dark witch, she had great knowledge of The Harvest and knew how to control it's energy through dark magic, demonstrated when she jacked the ritual itself and used it's energy to resurrect 3 witches of her choice instead of the sacrificed girls. Another notable feat of hers was the protection spell she cast on herself, to ensure that should she die in her confrontation with Davina (which she did), she would be brought back. This spell was only performed once before, by Bonnie who at the time had control over the power of a 100 witches. She knew how to cast spells without any incantations, demonstrated when she cast a spell to find Hayley and when she placed up a barrier around the cemetery in less than a second with no chants, again, something only Bonnie did before with no incantations, back when she practiced Expression. She also had some knowledge of sacrificial magic. Her most powerful spell to date was the Crescent Curse, an extremely powerful spell cast by Celeste around 20 years ago, back when she was in possession of a Deveraux witch named Brynne, an ancestor of Sophie's. She placed the curse on a pack of powerful werewolves, which in turn weakened them significantly, allowing them to be in their human form only during the full moon. The rest of the month they spent as wolves. She reversed the curse shortly before dying for the last time. In the end, Celeste remains known as one of the most powerful witches in the show, but also as one of the darkest in her coven, having taking lives of countless witches throughout the centuries due to her greed and thirst for vengeance. Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Elijah and Celeste were involved in a somewhat secretive romantic relationship. They were lovers back in the 19th Century, but Klaus sent one of his minions/followers to kill her. Elijah was heartbroken by her death. In fact, he grew to love her, which is a rare thing for Elijah. Decades later, Celeste possesses a witch's body and decides to try and wreck the Mikaelson family, which turned their once-romance into a rivalry. When Celeste kills Sabine Laurent, the body she was possessing, she ended up being resurrected in her own body. Elijah killed her in the end in order to keep the rest of his family safe. Other Relationships * Celeste and Genevieve (Friends/Former Allies) * Hayley and Celeste (Enemies) Name *'Céleste 'is the French feminine and masculine form of the Latin word ''caelestis, meaning "heavenly" or "divine." It is pronounced: say-LEST. *'Marie '''is the French and Czech form of Maria. Maria is Latin form of the Greek Μαρια (Maria) and from Hebrew מִרְיָם (Mary). The meaning of the name is not known for certain, but there are several theories including "rebelliousness", "sea of bitterness", and "wished for child". However the name is most likely originally an Egyptian name, perhaps derived in part from mry "beloved" or mr "love". It is pronounced: ma-REE. *'Hélène 'is the French form of "Helen," which in turn is a English form of the Greek name ‘ελενη (Helene) which means "torch" or "corposant", or possibly related to σεληνη (Selene) "moon". It is pronounced: ay-LEN. *'Dubois 'is a French surname, meaning "from the forest". It is pronounced: doo-BWAH or due-BWAH. Appearances The Originals Season 1 *Always and Forever'' (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *''House of the Rising Son (Flashback) *Tangled Up In Blue'' (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *''Bloodletting'' (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *''The River in Reverse'' (Flashback) *''The Casket Girls'' (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *Dance Back from the Grave'' (Flashback/Flashback; possessing Clara Summerlin/Possessing Sabine Laurent) *''Crescent City (Possessing Sabine Laurent) *Long Way Back From Hell (Flashback; possessing Clara Summerlin/Possessing Sabine Laurent) *Le Grand Guignol (True Form restored/Possessing Sabine Laurent) *Farewell to Storyville (Possessing Sabine Laurent/archive footage) *Moon Over Bourbon Street (Possessing Sabine Laurent/archive footage) *From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Cameo; as ancestral spirit) Trivia *Celeste was romantically involved with Elijah in the 1820's. *Klaus was responsible for Celeste's death in the 1820's. *Celeste was the main antagonist of the entirety of season one as the effects of her plan to destroy the Mikaelson family bond stretched well beyond her death in'' Le Grand Guignol'' and served a larger purpose of disrupting the balance of power in the French Quarter. She was also indirectly the catalyst for the primary narrative. *Sophie Deveraux planned to absorb Celeste's essence but she failed. *Elijah buried Celeste in a secret location as per her request between two oak saplings, where Sophie later dug her up. *Celeste has been possessing Sabine a year before the start of the series as revealed in Apres Moi, Le Deluge. *In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, Celeste resurrected Bastianna, Genevieve and Papa Tunde. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Clara Summerlin is possessed by Celeste. *Celeste cast the Crescent Curse using the body of Brynne Deveraux. Brynne is member of the Deveraux Family. *In Long Way Back From Hell, is it revealed that Celeste and Genevieve knew each other back in the early 1900s. *She sacrificed Papa Tunde yet she was slain by his blade. *She is killed in her original body by Elijah in Le Grand Guignol. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Rebekah used infected rags to sicken Genevieve and Clara (possessed by Celeste). *From the names that could be seen tattooed on Elijah, there were Sabine Laurent, Clara Summerlin, Philomena, Isabella Joffrey, Brynne Deveraux and Annie La Fleur. *Celeste last words were “ Non. Non c'est non. Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini. ” which translate to "No. No it is not. Anything is possible. Not "No. No it is not. Anything is possible. It is not finished. " *All the power from the latest Harvest ritual was spread back to the earth upon Celeste's death. *It is implied that her death is what brought back Davina, as in Apres Moi, Le Deluge, when Davina died, "she absorbed her energy and completed the Harvest". *She is now part of The Ancestors since her death. *Celeste is the 2nd main villain Elijah falls in love with (after Katherine), which means Elijah's 2nd time falling in love with a good person who laters become evil. *Celeste is of Creole descent as she is seen speaking French. Creole includes people of French, Spanish, and African descent. Gallery Résumé-de-l’épisode-8-saison-1 -The-River-in-Reverse-Celeste-Elijah.png Celeste.png celeste.jpg The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1688 (1).jpg Celeste 2.jpg|Celeste's grave The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0857.jpg Celeste02.jpg davinascelestedrawing.jpg Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg 69adc0c8cf54.jpg Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg The_Original_S01E01_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0259.jpg Davinawitches.png Dance Back from the Grave (4).jpg Dance Back from the Grave.jpg The Originals - Celeste's faces(i).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(e).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(a).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(b).png The Originals - Celeste's faces©.png The Originals - Celeste's faces(d).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(f).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(g).png The Originals - Celeste's faces(h).png Crescent5.jpg Crescent7.jpg Crescent8.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent36.jpg Crescent37.jpg Crescent57.jpg Crescent58.jpg Crescent59.jpg Crescent64.jpg Crescent78.jpg Crescent86.jpg Crescent95.jpg The Originals - Celeste(a).png The Originals - Celeste(b).png LGG1.jpg LGG2.jpg LGG3.jpg LGG10.jpg LGG17.jpg Celeste_profile.png The_Originals_S01E11_720p_kissthemgoodbye_net_0066.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 02.58 -2014.05.21 14.13.27-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 12.44 -2014.06.06 17.38.05-.jpg The.Originals.S01E13.480p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION (1).mkv snapshot 28.31 -2014.06.06 17.42.09-.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters